


Everything More

by vensre



Category: Read or Die
Genre: Bondage, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Porn Battle, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre/pseuds/vensre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No ropes could hold Nancy, unless she wanted to be held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/381428.html?thread=3179252#t3179252) for the 2011 femslash_today [Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/384764.html), in response to the prompt: "so what else can you make out of paper?"

A papermaster can twist paper into the softest, strongest rope, provided they understand how it's made. Yomiko knows, of course; knowing is her life's calling.

After Nancy dropped a hint unsubtle enough to register in Yomiko's conscious mind, Yomiko took the excuse to bring home a crate and a half of books on bondage, BDSM, and knot-tying. So Yomiko has read up, although neither the manuals nor the erotica could prepare her for the jolt she feels as she meticulously ties Nancy's hands, at the heat in her lowered eyes. The fact that no ropes could hold her goes unmentioned, obvious. Diving makes a very thorough safeword.

Now Yomiko sits back on her heels, naked except for her glasses, examining the minutely woven paper bindings that encase Nancy's hands. Her wrists are tied together, resting over her belly. Her breasts are squeezed between her inner arms.

"Is it comfortable?"

"Completely." Nancy's honest smile turns flirtatious. "No gag?"

"I like talking to you," Yomiko protests, aware that she is still learning this. Nancy kisses her in silent concession, then settles back and makes a show of relaxing.

"Talk away, my dear, but I hope you have more in mind."

"I think this does more for you than your spandex," Yomiko says happily, clambering over her.

"It's not spandex. I thought you liked that costume."

"I like all of your costumes. With the possible exception of the ones that don't look like you."

"And this one looks most like me?"

"I would hope so," says Yomiko. It's quite true: wearing nothing more than Yomiko's paper rope and a few splashes of sunlight sneaking through the blinds, Nancy looks perfectly at home in her skin. Yomiko is leaning down, her hair feathering over Nancy's arms and chest, followed by her breasts brushing soft and light and tender over Nancy's own.

"Oh." Nancy squirms. "That's really good."

Yomiko moves again, drawing her breasts gently along Nancy's front to rest on her bound arms. She nuzzles her face into Nancy's pressed-together cleavage, dropping kisses along the curves, and tongues at one nipple.

"Boobs," sighs Nancy.

Yomiko smothers a giggle against the warm underside of Nancy's breast. "Is that really what you meant to say in that amorous tone of voice?"

"Why not? Boobs are spectacular."

"Well, I agree," Yomiko admits. "Particularly yours." She licks a circle around Nancy's other nipple in celebration, and gives it a long, wet kiss. She shifts her weight back to spare her arms for a classic two-handed boob grab. It turns into a long caress, fingers sliding up into the tight space between them, Yomiko's fingertips stroking over the nipples in turns with her lips, teeth touching lightly, and suction, soft after rough.

"You're going to make me sore, there. I don't think I can come from only that. If I could..."

"Do you want—?"

"Something to do with my mouth would be good," Nancy says. A rosy flush sweeps over her collarbones and throat when Yomiko knee-walks up the bed, still straddling her. "Yes, good," she says, already bending up, eager, as Yomiko spreads her knees farther to sink cautiously onto Nancy's mouth.

Yomiko braces herself forward and lets Nancy lick her open, kissing her from the outside in. Time blurs into a string of sensations, illuminating the building tremble in Yomiko's legs, and more than anything, Nancy's lips and tongue, agile and intent, in her and on her. Her elbows buckle when she comes; Nancy supports her with rope-marked hands that radiate heat, and rolls her to the side. She crawls up alongside and grabs Yomiko's hand, guiding it to where she wants it, and only then does it sink in for Yomiko that Nancy has come free of the bindings.

"I need your fingers," she says, her voice thick with wanting. Yomiko obliges her with two, curling them into slick, joyful warmth to press at the clusters of nerves up beneath the pubic arch, where she knows Nancy is sensitive. One of Nancy's hands winds into Yomiko's hair; the other touches her own clit, frantic at first, but slowing her pace as she shivers on the edge. Her body clutches hard at Yomiko's fingers.

The scent of sex is overpowering, almost enough to mask the perpetual library aroma of Yomiko's building. She smiles, and coaxes another orgasm out of Nancy with one hand while Nancy breathes fast and shuddery, and mutters appreciative curses in at least two languages. When at length they both have had enough, Nancy wraps her in her arms, and listens with a faint, smug curve to her lips as Yomiko sucks her fingers clean.

They rest. Slowly Yomiko notices that there is something not entirely comfortable about her position. She shifts to pull a crumpled strip of paper out from beneath her, and huffs a laugh.

"What?" Nancy's eyes are dark when they open, slim rings of brown around wide pupils.

Yomiko smoothes out the leaf, and pats at the blankets for more, tugging with her paper mastery. When the book towers behind her bed lean in a little, responding to the pull of her powers, she decides she had better collect the scattered fibers of the rope by hand, unless they want to be buried under a lot of books. Not that that doesn't sound lovely. "The ropes worked out, didn't they?" she ventures.

"I'm promising myself I'll stay tied up longer next time."

"So you liked it?"

"Yes," Nancy says. She pulls Yomiko closer and kisses her forehead. "I liked it. Thank you for making it happen."

Yomiko turns her head to kiss Nancy's wrist, still striped with pink. "Not hurt at all?"

"Darling," Nancy laughs. "I'd be astonished if I got so much as a papercut for the rest of our lives."

"Certainly not!"

Nancy's head tilts fondly, her fingers still working through Yomiko's tangled hair. "So... what else can you make out of paper?"

Yomiko fans out her handful of papers, jagged and alive with her power, and smiles behind it. "Anything. And I have a few ideas."


End file.
